Valentine's Day
by Sinner1412
Summary: Marshall doesn't feel the need to get his girl a gift until Gumball constantly bothered him about getting a gift for Valentine's Day. Once he got her a gift, Marshall starts having second thoughts about giving it to Marceline. A Valentine's Day Special.


**Happy Valentine's Day to you all and Happy Birthday to me :D**

**Declaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and its characters**

* * *

Throughout the Candy Kingdom, the candy people were frantically moving around as they prepare for the upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day. Everywhere you go, hand cut hearts decorated the homes and streets of the Candy Kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom is prepared for the day of love…

Well almost everyone.

In the west side of the Candy Kingdom Castle, a certain pink-haired prince is frantically showing different pieces of jewelry to a certain vampire in hopes of finding a gift for his lady.

"Do you think Bonnie would like this?" Bubba asked as he shows Marshall yet another piece of jewelry for the umpteenth time.

Marshall spun his levitating body around to face Bubba, "PG for the last time it looks fine." Out of all days Marshall decided to bother Bubba, it had to be on the day he looks for a suitable gift for his 'Bonnie-boo' for Valentine's Day.

"But Marshall," Bubba whined, "This is crazy important. My Bonnie-boo deserves the best."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "It's just a blipping gift. I don't see why it's so important."

Bubba waved his hands above him to emphasize his point, "It is important! Valentine's Day is the day you show your lover just how much you love them."

Marshall gagged, "Valentine's Day? Bleh. It's just another pointless holiday if you ask me."

Bubba gasped, "How could you say that? What about Marceline? Don't you want to show her how much you love her?"

"Bleh, Marceline already knows how much I love her," Marshall winked, "Besides, I'm sure she isn't expecting anything from me."

Frowning, Bubba said, "More of a reason to surprise her with a gift."

Marshall sighed, "You see Bubba, Marcy and I aren't into that mushy-gushy stuff like you and Bonnie. Besides, we both agreed that it would be emotionally exhausting so there's no point to prepare anything special for Valentine's Day."

Crossing his arms, Bubba gave Marshall an uncertain look, "You sure? It doesn't look that way to me."

"What in glob are you talking about?"

"Marshall, even though you two agreed on it, it doesn't mean you have to go with it. Honestly Marshall, I can tell you want to get something for Marceline but you're too scared to see how she's going to react to it," Bubba concluded.

Marshall gave Bubba a long and hard look before sighing in frustration, "I guess…"

Bubba smiled, "Good, at least I made you see it my way. Now what do you think if I prepared a romantic, candle-lit dinner with a movie afterwards for my Bonnie?"

"Dang, I didn't know you were planning to reach Tier 15 with Bonnie on Valentine's Day," Marshall said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Tier 15? Marshall that's not what I was planning on doing," Bubba blushed as he diverted his eyes away from Marshall.

Marshall grinned at Bubba's reaction and started poking at his flush cheeks as he started teasing him, "Aw~ Did Bubba-Wubba nervous about doing the sexy tango with his Bonnie-Boo?"

"Marshall, shut it," Bubba was starting to feel uncomfortable with Marshall's constant teasing about Tier 15.

Marshall floated backwards and stuck his tongue at him, "Nah, this is too good to pass up."

Bubba sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"That's because you love me," Marshall replied cheekily.

"How does Marceline deal with you?" Bubba questioned because he honestly thought Marceline would have gone crazy with Marshall's immature personality.

"That's because I'm awesome," Marshall gestured towards himself," And she can't resist my hot bud."

Bubba gave him a blank stare, "You're joking, right?"

"Hell no," Marshall pulled up his shirt, "You see this? This is perfection."

Shaking his head at Marshall, "This makes me feel you two haven't reached Tier 15 either. You're so self-centered; it makes me wonder if you give any of your attention to Marceline at all."

"Tier 15? Between me and Marceline? Heck yea we did," Marshall exclaimed before his mind drifted off somewhere else, completely ignoring whatever Bubba was saying to him.

Marshall grinned to himself as he recalled the night when Marceline and him reached Tier 15. That was indeed one of the best nights Marshall ever had, especially since they did it throughout the whole night. Just thinking about Tier 15 made Marshall to just fly out and kidnap Marceline from whatever she's doing and do the dirty deed over and over again.

Seeing Marshall's lack of attention, Bubba started to call out to him, "Marshall…Hey, Marshall….Marshall!"

Marshall shook his head and looked at Bubba, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Bubba raised his brow.

"Nothing," Marshall stuck his tongue out, "I just want to get my girl and do Tier 15 again."

Bubba blushed and decided to stop talking to Marshall since he's being a major pervert again. Marshall grinned at Bubba's silence and floated around the room, enjoying the silence. At the corner of his eye, something shiny caught his attention. He went over to it and examines the piece of jewelry in his hand. It was a simple ruby necklace with a music not embedded inside.

"What's that?" Bubba asked as he peeked over Marshall's shoulder.

"A necklace, what else?" Marshall answered, sarcastically.

Bubba rolled his eyes, "I can see that. What I meant to say is that are you considering giving that to Marceline?"

Marshall continued to stare at the necklace in his hand, "Maybe…."

* * *

Marshall stared aimlessly at the ceiling while fiddling with the ruby necklace in his hand. After giving it some thought, Marshall decided to take the necklace.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day…I wonder if she's going to like it," Marshall said to himself as he pictures Marceline's face in his head. Even though they haven't been going out long, Marshall felt strongly about Marceline, his lovely Vampire Queen.

* * *

It was finally Valentine's Day. Marshall looked at his clock and figured he can head to Marceline's later since it was too early. He spent most of his day pondering about his gift for Marceline and jamming on his bass. Around sundown, Marshall left his home and head to Marceline's.

By the time he arrived, the whole house that dark. Seeing that Marceline wasn't home, Marshall entered her house and hid in her closet so he can surprise his lovely vampire queen with his Valentine's Day gift. He leaned his back against the wall and waited patiently for Marceline to return home. Sadly, Marshall waited in the closet for hours and he eventually decided to take a nap.

A few hours later, Marshall woke up from his nap due to the rustling coming from downstairs. For a few minutes, Marshall stared blankly at the closet door since he wasn't quite awake yet. He was about to get out of the closet till Marceline came into her room which made him froze for a bit. He debated whether or not to come out of the closet to surprise her but his mind drifted somewhere else when he notice Marceline was undressing herself.

Marshall held his breath as he watches Marceline remove each article of clothing off her body one by one. He knew what he was doing would be considered perverted though he could help himself especially since Marceline would never do a strip tease for him. Marshall blushed a bit once Marceline was just in her underwear.

"Oh glob, she has a hot bod," Marshall whispered to himself.

"Who's there?" Marceline hissed as she looked around her room.

"Crap," Marshall mumbled, Marceline probably heard him.

He watches as Marceline sniffed the air while she floated around her room. Marshall's body stiffened when Marceline looked directly at the closet with narrowed eyes. He pressed his back against the wall of her closet as Marceline came closer.

_Slam!_

"Uh…Hey Mar-Mar," Marshall said awkwardly.

"What the?" Marceline began to turn red from embarrassment and anger, "What the glob are you doing here!?"

"To give you this," Marshall pulled out the necklace from his pocket and showed it to her.

Marceline's eyes soften when she saw the piece of jewelry nesting his hand," Marshy…you shouldn't have."

Marshall scratched the back of his head with a light blush developing on his cheeks, "Well yea, I know that but…I wanted to give my girl something special cuz you know, it's lame if a dude doesn't get his girl a gift."

Marshall shifted uncomfortably as Marceline stared at him with an unreadable look on her face. He was caught off by surprise when Marceline took hold of his hands and lightly pecked him on the lips. He just gapped at her, completely surprised by the sudden cute gesture.

"Don't expect that happening again, Marshy….It's just very sweet of you to do this," Marceline said as she diverge her eyes somewhere else.

Marshall grinned and threw himself at Marceline, "Aw, Mar-Mar I love you."

"Eww…Marshy, stop," Marceline tried pushing Marshall away from her.

Marshall just laughed as he tightens his hold on Marceline until a thought accorded to him. He released Marceline for his hug and instead, carries her bridal style to her bed.

"Marshy, what in glob's name are you doing?" Marceline asked as she tried to get Marshall to drop her.

Marshall gave Marceline a perverted look, "Tier 15 babe."

* * *

**Dang, almost never made it there :P**

**Well Happy Valentine's Day everyone :D**


End file.
